Question: Find the missing value. $42={?}\times6$ $?=$
Solution: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $6$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${42}$ ? There would be $7$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $42={7}\times6$ $?=7$